


supernova

by seijuro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijuro/pseuds/seijuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine was a force of nature with constellations written into his very bones, so undeniably <em>bright</em> that Kuroko was afraid he’d burn himself right up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> just because i hate the teikou arc and apparently myself. a drabble i wrote a while ago! as usual, any and all criticism would be highly appreciated.
> 
> tumblr: seijuurouakashi  
> twitter: akanijis

Aomine was bright, brilliant—spiraling in his own orbit, forcefully magnetic. If Kuroko were to reach into the space between his ribs he was certain he would find not a heart but the core of a star, bursting and breathing with the weight of itself.

(He had given science class little more than a page in his notebook, but the brightest stars lived the shortest lives, Kuroko knew.)

Aomine was a force of nature with constellations written into his very bones, so undeniably  _bright_ that Kuroko was afraid he’d burn himself right up. 

(Hardly more than a page, but he was certain stars had started dying the moment they were born. It was kind of funny, really—a fire wrought of the oldest ashes only to be put out.)

Aomine had drawn him into his orbit, but Kuroko could see he was losing himself in it. 

And even though Aomine held him, there were already galaxies sprawling between them, expanding to places darker than black.

He was burning himself right up, and Kuroko knew he was not a star but a candle, scorched by his own flame.

But that wasn't really right either. Aommine was neither star nor candle but something infinitely more vulnerable— _human_ _,_ and the glass between his ribs was splintering at last. _  
_

Kuroko sat and watched.


End file.
